Never Change A Thing
by Olivia19
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Lily and James got together? Well look no further! One-shot possibly may add another chapter! Jily Fluff


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

Tears. Merlin. I was crying. My heart was pounding as I relieved the memory… James… no Potter had kissed that girl. Why was I so concerned he had kissed someone? He's not even mine! Pull yourself together Lily, I mentally scold myself. Potter doesn't like you anymore, my mind teases me constantly, like an annoying black bird outside your window in the morning. I have fallen for James, haven't I? That was the moment I hear footsteps behind me…

"Hi, Lily" Potter's voice was behind me, his footsteps were hard against the concrete floor, of the corridor in which housed The Heads Common Room and living quarters.

"James" I greet looking down quickly, hoping he wouldn't see my tear stricken face. But of course he does, he always knows when something is wrong. Honestly, he is like a stalker or something.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He asks as he catches up with my fast pace walking. Noticing the tear tracks on my cheeks he grabs hold of my wrist.

Squirming under his touch I reply "Nothings wrong, why would you say that?" But of course my voice would wait till that moment to crack. I try with all my might to hold back the sobs.

"Well your crying, for starters" He informs me like I didn't know I was crying. Looking around cautiously he adds "Did someone do this to you?! Was it a Slytherin? Merlin if it was I'll…." I cut him off before a rant starts.

"James, I'm fine. Plus, I can fight my own battles. It turns out it wasn't a Slytherin this time." I say quickly, pausing for a moment, I then add, "Where's Rebecca?" Rebecca is James' girlfriend or at least the girl he's been snogging. In other words the bane of my existence.

"Who? Oh yeah… ummm… I don't know, she said she had something to do" He says breaking eye contact with me. Oh wow, Potter is such a charmer! He should know the name of the girl he's been getting cozy with. "Lily, tell me what's wrong?"

Quick. I need to come up with a lie!

"Me and Mar had words" I bluff, this isn't really a lie, more a blown out of proportion conversation. Do not look him the eye, my mind reminds me.

"Awww… come on, you can't lie to me. You know you can trust me!" He exclaims, nudging me slightly. Merlin he knows I am bluffing! This boy would be an amazing police officer.

"What? I am not lying" The fiery temper I owned is going to be making an appearance soon, I can tell, so can James. "Right then. What did you argue about?" He raises his brow at me, waiting for my reply.

"Boys…" I trail off slowly. The ironic part was that the words between Marly and myself were about James. Personally, I couldn't admit to Marlene I fancied James, however he knew I did. Knowingly, I was blushing bright red, like my hair. Merlin, Lily you look like a tomato. "Wouldn't want to bore you…." I continue, looking everywhere but his face.

"Oh… Boy troubles? So who's it this time?"James smirks, running a hand through his devilish hair. What I would give to put my hand through the coal hair. Of course he would assume it was Mar with the problems! Yes! I was safe for another 2 minutes.

"You know Marlene" Grinning back at him, hiding my pain I reply. Everyone knew my best friend, Marlene McKinnon, was smitten over the one and only Sirius Black, womaniser of Hogwarts. He just so happens to be James' best mate. Everyone knew they liked each other as well. Some may say not so different than myself and Potter.

"Her and Padfoot again?" He looks shocked. "Man, she needs to tell him! Or he needs to tell her! He is infatuated with her, he tried to use Alice to make her jealous you know?" Rolling his eyes he carries on "Going around with other women honestly! They would be the perfect couple!"

My mind is ticking over time at this comment. Potter must really like Rebecca. Before I realise what is coming out of my mouth I say "Kind of like me and you?" Merlin, I did not just say that, me and James would make a perfect couple did I? Lily! Merlin! Run. That's all I can think about doing. Running. My feet pick up speed all of a sudden.

"Lily, wait." I can hear James behind me shouting my name and telling me to wait for him. Catching up to me, my wrist is being tugged. With one swift movement, I turn towards him. Smells of wood and leather with a hint of mixed spice hit me. Mmm… I recognise it as the very same smell of the heads bathroom and my amortentia. Now my attention had been caught he breathes in and whispers "You like me?"

Green eyes are blazing into hazel . "Ermmm… Sort of… I think so" I just mumble back, the pale pink taking over my cheeks. "I could possibly have fallen for the Potter charm…" Laughing nervously, I look at his face, trying to read the emotion there. There is a lot there. I couldn't make out some of it. Is that fear? Longing? Love? Nothing is said… leaning over James takes me by surprise.

Gently, lips press against mine. Stiffening, I close my eyes moreover relax into the kiss, letting the smell of James in. My hand go up to his hair, I have wanted to touch since September. Messing up the Quiddich hair is as good as I have imagined. Arms wrap around my waist. Against my lower lip there is a slide of tongue, asking for access. I grant. He tastes like butter beer and chocolate. I'm guessing someone likes chocolate frogs? After a few minutes, I pull away for air. Smiles have taken over both of our faces. Eyes are bright. My mind chooses this moment to remind me about a certain girl named Rebecca. One of his strong hands moves upwards towards my face, putting a hair behind my ear.

"Lil, what's wrong?" He has notices me biting my lip- a habit which always happens when I'm nervous, I picked it up from my father, when I was younger. Butterflies are in my stomach, taking flight.

"James, you've got a girlfriend!" I all but exclaim at him. Biting my lip more, I wait for his reply.

"No! I have a girl who fancies Peter on my hands…" He confirms "She asked me to make him jealous, so I helped her" He shrugs like it isn't a big deal.

"Merlin! That makes sense!" I hit my head, now I feel stupid! "Well why haven't why haven't you been asking me out?" I wonder aloud.

"Because I've asked you out that many times and you rejected me, I couldn't take it any more" He states plainly.

"Oh. James, I'm so sorry!" My eyes widen, I'm sure. It's not every day you see James Potter feeling remorseful on getting rejected by Lily Evans.

"Well I mean as long as you don't reject me now…" He smirks, kissing me romantically but you can feel the scorching passion in there as well.

"I can't promise…" I tease against his lips, smirking a very Potter smirk.

"I guess… I should just leave them" Laughing he jokes to me.

In reply I use his surname. "Really Potter?" My hand snakes into his as we pull apart.

"Really Evans!" He smirks at me, "So I believe you were running somewhere?" He raises his brows at me. Secretly I love him calling me Evans, but of course I will never will tell James that!

So you have now heard the story of how me and the one and only James Potter, got together. We weren't to know that in three short years from this point we would die protecting our son, Harry James Potter. Even if I would of knew, I wouldn't of changed a thing as I felt content in that moment of my life.

_**A/N Do you like it guys? I'm fairly new to writing on here so tell me if there is a mistake or anything please. I am not too sure whether to keep this as a one-shot or to add another chapter. **_

_**Olivia **_


End file.
